realmofmagykfandomcom-20200213-history
Oceans of Ulvania
Summary During the events of Realm of Magyk, Kael can find a lore entry entitled: "Oceans of Ulvania" Lore Oceans of Ulavnia by Esteemed Mariner of the Eight Oceans, Ulorn Mahalas I, Ulorn Mahalas, have sailed the world many times over, and, as such, have gained what some may call a sixth-sense. I am firm in the belief that I can sense the ocean's emotion and feeling, and thereby recognise it, like a dog may recognise another of its kind through smell. Of course, I have been mocked countless times, but this has not stopped me from publishing my accounts of the Oceans of Ulvania. ''The Nyrdic Ocean'' The coldest, both physically and emotionally, of all the oceans. It is so cold as to be almost void of emotions. This emptiness fills me with dread and therefore I dislike the Nyrdic Ocean, which I have determined stretches from Sudbaya to Balta. ''The Baltan Ocean'' Almost as cold as its Nyrdic brother, the Baltan Ocean shows ferocity without mercy in it's cold heart. When travelling across the ocean, which I have determined stretches from North Balta to the Bay of Vilum and to parts north of the Samuri Isles, I feel the cold-blooded anger that the ocean feels. ''The Eternal Ocean'' This ocean, as its name suggests, seems to go on forever. It stretches well beyond the Eastern Empires and may truly be eternal. The Eternal Ocean gives to me a sense of love and hope and sometimes even passion. It is for this reason that I enjoy sailing the Eternal Ocean the most, for, as stupid as it may sound, I think I am in love with it. ''The Zenotharian Ocean'' Despite being labled as part of the Eternal Ocean or sometimes even part of Qendric Ocean, the Zenotharian is, as I have discovered, a seperate identity in its own rights. The Zenotharian Ocean is angry, not the cold ferocity of the Baltan Ocean, but a raw rage which often comes to me as I sail its waters, which I have determined stretch from the Elf Plains, round Zenothar to the southern Vilumian coast. ''The Qendric Ocean'' The Qendric Ocean is central to all the major nations of Ulvania, from Grathor, Nyrdland and Laurentia to Mistag, the Orani Jungles and Tethyria. With all the continents closing in, I sense a feeling of fear and paranoia when I sail the ocean, which stretches from the Gnomic sea to Mistag and encompasses all in between. ''The Gratharian Ocean'' Arrogance and Pride. Those are the emotions which seep out of ocean so much that I am surprised nobody else can sense it. Being surrounded by dread, fear and lust, I suppose the ocean, which I have determined stretches from the Cape of Tethys to Myag to southern Sudbaya, must be as proud and stubborn as it can to keep itself from succoumbing to its neighbours. ''The Tethyrian Ocean'' The Tethyrian Ocean, which I believe stretches from the Wizards' Isle to somewhere south of Malaria, is the ocean of lust. Perhaps that is why so many pirates and vagabonds call it home. When I sail across it, I feel myself drawn to it in such a way that I must make all efforts to resist, lest I never leave its cool, lovely waters. '' ''The Kelgrimen Ocean I have sailed it but once before in my entire life, and, having finished my journey across it, I wish never to return to it, preffering to brave the fear or the dread and anger which other routes entail. When I crossed it, I sensed sadness. Not just sadness alone, but a type of sorrow which has taken over the most joyful of all oceans and corrupted it forever. When I crossed this ocean, I wept for days on end. Category:Oceans and Seas Category:Lore Entry